<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Love Song by PsychedelicatePoltergeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777031">Secret Love Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist'>PsychedelicatePoltergeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka serenades Kyoko with a special song she wrote herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were in Kyoko's dorm, and they had about an hour to kill before lights-out. Kyoko sat at the edge of her bed, typing away at her laptop, while Sayaka nuzzled into the crook of her neck with her arms around her, inhaling the aroma of her vanilla-scented shampoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka was amazed that Kyoko was able to focus completely on her current case while her girlfriend was all up in her personal space like this. She couldn't really complain, though – this was the only time of the day where Sayaka was truly allowed to be herself, so she had to enjoy it while it lasted. Besides, it wasn't as though Kyoko was completely ignoring her. Sometimes, when she was deep in thought, she'd stop typing for a few moments, and one of her ungloved, scarred hands would be occupied with caressing Sayaka's azure hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka wished they had more than just these precious moments together. She wished she could hold Kyoko's hand and kiss her whenever she wanted without a care in the world. She wished she could proclaim her love for Kyoko from the rooftops for the whole world to hear. She hated that her job required her to be single and "desirable" to creepy men who were at least a decade older than her. But she knew that if she wanted to be with Kyoko, their relationship had to be a secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a major risk, not only for her, but for her idol groupmates, the few true friends she'd ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, she'd always been a daring girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kyoko?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, dear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, um, I wrote a song earlier. Would you like to hear it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko closed her laptop and set it aside. "Of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For such a serious girl with a lot on her shoulders, Kyoko always had what felt like an infinite amount of patience. It was one of the many, many things Sayaka loved about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka released her gentle hold on Kyoko and reached for her handbag from the headboard of the bed. She reached inside and took out a folded piece of paper. She took a deep breath as she unfolded it and saw the lyrics she'd written earlier that evening. She never got to write the lyrics for the songs she performed with her idol group, and she wished she did, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>these </span>
  </em>
  <span>lyrics were never going to enter the public consciousness – not if she could help it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she gave her lyrics a once-over – they were quite easy to memorise – Sayaka crawled off the bed and moved to stand before Kyoko. She took another deep breath, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, and began to sing her song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Kyoko's firm but curious gaze on her as she crooned the first verse: declarations of hopes and dreams for a happy future together, and proclamations of love that would probably make Touko cringe. Sayaka knew that these lyrics were kind of cheesy, but that wasn't a concern to her. It's the thought that counts, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart raced as she belted out the chorus:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be free</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be by your side</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's wait for paradise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where we have nothing to hide</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me hear your gentle voice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Telling me everything will be alright</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As your lips touch mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And you hold me tight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the song was just like that: heartfelt, longing, kind of mushy. As Sayaka neared the end of her serenade, she noticed Kyoko's lips slowly turning upwards into a small smile. She smiled back at her, then, feeling emboldened, sang the chorus one last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the song was over, Kyoko was clapping her hands together, and her smile had grown. "That was wonderful, dear," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka's heart was full to bursting. A rush of euphoria coursed through her veins. She knew that Kyoko always liked her performances as an idol, but this was more than just a typical idol performance. This was an intimate serenade with her very own lyrics. Her vision was blurred for a moment as she blinked back happy tears. "Thank you… thank you so much!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a very talented girl," Kyoko continued. "Your lyrics have touched me, and your singing… I could listen to it all day, Sayaka."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace. Kyoko wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her chest. Sayaka had remained there for a few moments when Kyoko leaned in and closed the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka felt light as a feather as she closed her eyes and kissed back. For this blissful moment, nothing in the world existed but Kyoko. Nothing mattered but the bittersweet taste of dark chocolate on Kyoko's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll stay with me, right?" the idol murmured against the detective's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko pulled away, just slightly enough that Sayaka felt her breath against her lips. "I can't make any promises," she replied. "But I'll do my best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka smiled. "Thank you, Kyoko."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anytime, my love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As their lips reconnected, Sayaka knew deep down that, realistically, this relationship wasn't going to last. Kyoko knew this, too, and she made sure to remind Sayaka of it every now and then. Sayaka pushed these thoughts aside for now as she kissed her girlfriend passionately, grateful for the fact that right now, they could spend some time together just like this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>